Houraisan Love Love Bunny Casino
by LelUCares
Summary: A normal visit to Kourindou brings a fateful object to Eientei causing a massive change in Gensokyo's daily life. Now, can Reisen retain part of her mind in this new 'incident' happening arround her or will she perish in the dangerous world known as gambling? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: The Whims of a Bored Girl

Once upon a time, people at the Human Village tended to avoid going to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost almost completely. The easiness of getting lost for hours with hidden trap-holes and predator youkai roaming around was extremely high, and the only hopes of getting out were to see certain bunny girl or to cross path with the mysterious silver-haired woman who would led you to the old mansion Eientei were a rabbit would guide you to the exit path of the forest.

The only reasons why people tended go there were to harvest some bamboo shoots, look for the pharmacist at that old-fashioned house or to see the yearly Moon Capital Exhibition there.

And all of that was with sun rays still around.

Now, lots of villagers –mostly males, venture to the bamboo forest at night. Their fear of getting lost in it overshadowed with a great desire of fun and greed, only intensified after seeing a sufficiently wide path in the bamboo illuminated with paper lamps.

You may be asking why are humans now interested in going there and more at night when the dangers of said forest almost get quadrupled and the chances of rescue are reduced.

Well… let's just said that it all started when one day, the assistant of the pharmacist –who went to the antique shop, returned with a unique magazine of the outside world and said magazine ended in the hands of her bored to death owner…

_-~-FLASH BACK-~-_

A girl with some paper bags opened the sliding door of the eternal mansion, enters, closes it again and walks at one corner of the main room with caution on stepping on a rabbit or something worse.

Said girl had bright red eyes, light-purple long hair, a short sleeved white shirt with a red tie and belt that accentuates her figure, a brown suit jacket and a blue skirt with white socks and brown shoes, but the strange thing in her are two long rumpled rabbit ears on top of her head. That mixed with her generous chest size and fluffy bunny tail make her a living hot secretary bunny-girl fetish.

Her trip to the kitchen is an almost uneventful one and she gets there unharmed, she only had to avoid one little prank set up in one of the corridors taking other course.

Opening that sliding door too and closing it again. When inside, she reached the table and putted the bags in there. She let her breath out with a cute smile and started stretching her somewhat numb arms only to stop when she hears a soft _click_.

"Oh no…*gulp*" her smile died instantly and looked around the room desperately when the sound of rope being pulled reaches her. "I knew it, it was **so good** to be tru-EYIIAAH!"

Something moved around her feet and got attached to one, pulling it up violently making her hang upside down with one leg gripped in a rope while showing her sexy black lace panties and her soft bunny tail.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" outside her hiding, a child-like girl starts cackling at the sight of the predicament of the angry older one in the floor grabbing her belly. This one is dressed in a pink nightgown, light-pink socks and a small carrot collar; has black red eyes and black hair that reaches her shoulders. She too has a rabbit fluffy tail and soft bunny ears but has almost noting of sex appeal as the other one.

"TEWI!" yells the physically mature one at the top of her lungs trying to cover her womanhood with little success and squeaks "get me down now, please!"

"Hahahaha, make me" taunts the other. "I can't believe you really thought you were going to escape from my traps, Reisen."

Just when the bright red eyed one was about to explode the sliding door opens and another girl enters the room while saying "Is there any problem here, Inaba? I could hear that yell even at my bedroom."

The new girl has dark brown eyes and very long straight black hair. Wears an elegant pink shirt with white bows, a long elegant burgundy skirt decorated with flowers and bamboo shapes in green with pink embroidery at the end of the skirt that covers her legs completely. Maybe she hadn't the same chest size as Reisen, but the air around her was of a foreign delicate beauty that compensates that detail.

"Ah, princess," began Reisen, forgetting about her panties to point at the bags still in the table. "the things you wanted are there, but I couldn't find any mandra… uh, the book titled "Moon Phase" with the characteristics you gave me, sorry."

Now next to said bags, the newcomer started emptying their content in the entire table. Almost all of them contained vegetables, mushrooms and herbs while others had a wooden chess table with its metallic pieces in another little bag, a blue tennis racket and so on.

Meanwhile, as the princess was in her business, Tewi was next to the still trapped Reisen poking her in the ribs "Hey, bunny-cow, did you bring my A&W?"

"Gyuh! Stop doing that, please." surprising the light purple one, her torturer stops and so she continues "Thank you, and if you are talking about those cans of weird not-so-beer beer then yes, but this time there were only a few of them."

On the other side, the so called princess was making a pile of "strange and funny objects" to herself with a headband with two fluffy white cat ears she found in one bag on her head while humming to herself "Neko mimi mo-de, Neko mimi mo-de desu~"

"Great! Thanks! I was getting low of these, y'know?" said happily Tewi now walking to the table locking her sight on the pile of seven brown cans next to the pile of the princess leaving Reisen behind.

"Uh... would you please get me down of here?" asked with a green face the mature rabbit girl. "I'm starting to feel dizzy…"

Ignoring bluntly her companion, the child-like rabbit girl grabbed her cans with her two arms against her flat-chest and started walking to the kitchen's door "I don't think so. Figure how to get down by yourself."

"B-but, If I use danmaku I'm going to fell hard on my head!" said Reisen in a storm of tears than only got worse when Tewi exited the room with a wink and a vile smile as her response.

"Are…? What is this Inaba?" asked the black haired girl making herself visible again for the distressed caught rabbit.

"W-what is what, princess Kaguya?" said Reisen looking at the back of her princess and owner. Forgetting about her nausea. "I can't see."

Kaguya turned to her still with the white cat ears on and started walking to her trapped pet holding something in her two hands, reading it. Only stopping at three feet in front of the rabbit.

Now closer, Reisen could see what intrigued her princess. It was a magazine "Oh that! Well, you see, after I couldn't find the book you asked for I looked around for something else for you to read and that one looked interesting, something about games and getting drunk."

"Out with the old, in with the gold, hmm…" mumbled the princess absentminded obviously ignoring her rabbit girl while she spoke.

"Are you listening, princess?" asked concerned Reisen. Her princess so quiet like that while reading something was never a good signal.

She remembered very well the last time that happened. How they all got worried (and even made a ruckus) about their princess whereabouts only to find her several hours later in the attic of the mansion trapped in the new experimental shady bamboo shoots of her master thanks of her getting asleep while reading an "interesting book" in her words.

Kaguya then smiled and looking at Reisen for the first time since her arrival with starts in her eyes she said "I like it."

"Uh? Like what?" said confused the still trapped bunny girl with a giant drop of sweat behind her head while scratching her chin and closing sheepishly her eyes. "The magazine?"

"Uhuhuhu~, yes, the magazine too," said the elegant girl while using the long sleeves of her shirt to cover her mouth while speaking. "but what I'm saying is that I liked it and I want one too."

Silence was in the room for like three seconds after de dumbfounded red eyed girl spoke again with nervousness "What exactly do you want, princess?"

"This Casino-thingy, of course." responded Kaguya as she stepped out of the room.

"W-what? B-but, princess!" started Reisen until she noticed the girl was long gone taking the magazine and her stuffs with her. Some seconds passed and she panicked remembering her current situation and shouted while flailing her arms around. "Hey! Aren't you going to help me? SOMEBODY, **HEEELP**!"

In and around Eientei, rabbits ran out of sight, startled thanks to the lunar rabbit help plea.

_-~-END OF FLASHBACK-~-_

Anyway, as I was saying. Now lots of humans –and some youkai too, gathered in The Bamboo Forest of the Lost since a while ago looking for the excitement of life.

A feeling they never knew they had but now enjoy and love to feel. Maybe it was because of all the colors and movement or that this was something done in the outside world, where all the things were done only for human pleasure or maybe because this made them feel a spark they never had in their monotone days. The spark of winning and competing. The desire of betting.

And all of that started only a few months after the day the lunar princess decided to finish her boredom and build her own casino. The Houraisan Love Love Bunny Casino.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places in the story, Team Shanghai Alice is the owner of all, I'm just borrowing them, and the only thing that it's mine is the HLLBC.

* * *

_Here we go... uh... I don't have too much to say. Oh right here's something: I'm sleepy…_

_Damn! Remember not to publish a new story at 2:00 am in the morning…_

_Heh, whatever, this is just a little thing that came to my mind after hearing Tewi's theme "Lord Usa's Elemental Flag" in the House Set of Phantasmagoria of Flower View._

_This was only the warming up, the real action starts in the next chapter, or so I think and hope…_

_Anyway, updates can be very random and I'm not even sure how much chapters I'm going to do and with my stupid computer I'm sure something bad is going to happen, but meh…_

_Well, I have nothing more to say so*shrugs*… Good night!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Day Inaba Tewi Died

**Caution:** _Oh yes... there's a slightly bad-mouting miko ahead._

* * *

The crowd around them was big and noisy for their taste. Every time someone revealed their cards whistles, gasp and other annoying noises could be heard.

It was obvious that some of the players there where hot that night and nobody wanted to miss the chance to see the spectacle or to learn about their new rivals...

"Ladies, gentlemen, ready for the next game?" asked the winner of the round with a smile after taking his prize to his side. This one was a young average male human with brown hair, an elegant gray suit and round glasses with a cup of Moon Sake on his left.

Everybody but two human and one youkai agreed for a new round with grunts, cocky grins and hand signals.

Now only five souls remained in that poker table.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me, out! Rabbit in a chase; sorry, I'm in a hurry!" Reisen was muttering apology after apology while dodging people or animals. One moment she was relaxed in her free night at the Security Room and in the next she was racing around the Casino like a mad woman.

And just because of a strange thing she saw on the Craps Corner while checking the screens of the security video cameras. All what she could see about the ruckus there was the figure of her friend Tewi standing on the bar of the mini bar. And Reisen knows that that didn't mean any good.

She passed next to the Poker main room and saw a great mass of people around the central table. Figuring that there was an incredible hot game now, she thanked the lunar princesses her way wasn't near the sea of people and continued running.

After a minute or so she arrived to the doors of the club and, while catching her breath and holding her still burning legs, said "Eyah… I… did... it... in... record… time… good…"

"Just… a… moment *pant*and... I'm... in..." wheezed Reisen. Of course, going since the fifth floor to the second floor is tiring when walking, but when running?

Two fully minutes later and she was fully recovered and ready to kick asses… figurative speaking, but at least she wasn't panting anymore.

Opening the big and heavy occidental-style green doors of the club (after dusting off her hair, skirt and jacket) she immediately was greeted by at least twenty humans and some youkai yelling and running at her trying to get out of the room.

"Wha-?" somehow managed to say the rabbit girl in her out-of-cold state with literally blank eyes. She looked at the panicked stampede a little longer and get out of their way just in time by jumping to one side, saving herself for a very painful collective tackle.

"That… wasn't normal." she said a little shocked looking at the still running mass wreaking a havoc around on their way out of the casino, then she sighed and stretched her back while saying "What did she did now?"

Entering the room she saw lots of rabbits scattered around. Some on the craps tables, others on the comfy black sofas and their matching elegant black tables, even two where in the stationary central wood ceiling fan, but most of all where covering almost the entire marble floor.

Their presence didn't concern her too much; true the rabbits could become a nuisance to the players, but were completely inoffensive. The only rabbit that would cause such ballyhoo would be their leader and that was…

* * *

They decided to sit in a star-shaped way so they would have enough space for themselves and a good angle to see the others. The last winner was in the upper point.

One of the females positioned opposite the man, a young woman in her mid-teens with slightly small breast, brown short hair and eyes wearing a red and white shrine maiden's modified outfit with a yellow neckerchief and white detached sleeves, and a red ribbon in the head spoke while distributing face-down cards to each player, a yellow piece of plastic with a red "D" on it next to her cards "I'm the dealer. Start putting the blinds."

The other female at the left of the Dealer putted her bet of one Lucky Coin in the center pot. This one was in her mid-teens too, but her hair was green and long with a snake-shaped accessory wrapped around her hair in one side and had a frog's head hair clip too. Has deep green eyes.

She was wearing a white tight elegant dress with a V-neck; it had short sleeves with a green lace in the hips showing her good figure, the bottom of it was decorated with a green windy pattern and was using white and aquamarine heels to match. The dress was causing gossip around. Of course since Gensokyo was oblivious of the Outside World's new fashion said simple but cute cloth attracted attention.

Next to her, a… rabbit tossed two Lucky Coins.

Looking briefly at his cards with an unclear face, an old man with white long bread, a blue shirt and light brown pants took a sip of his own Moon Sake and he picked two Lucky Coins of his own saying "I call."

"Well I raise." said confidentially the young male adding to the pot four Lucky Coins with a huge grin in his face looking at the Dealer. "I hope you still have money left, ma'am."

"Of course I have chips!" spat the shrine maiden taking four coins from inside one of her sleeves after seeing her own cards.

Just when she finished giving the smiling man a final dirty look while putting the coins, she looked at the green haired girl still looking at her cards and said "Your action, bimbo."

Like a slap in the face, the other girl snapped from her little bubble and angry exclaimed "Oi! Reimu, even with your strange competitiveness that was uncalled for."

"Jeez, all right, sorry Sanae, chill out. Damn." said the brown haired one after hearing a chuckle from the rabbit and the man with glasses.

With a satisfied "hump" Sanae called too and while adding other three Lucky Coins at the middle she mustered under her breath "Stupid crazy flat-chested miko. So addicted to the games already..."

The rabbit happily tossed other two coins to match bets. At this point the pot was rejoicing with eighteen coins.

Now that everybody had bet, the real game was about to start.

* * *

"TEWI!" yelled Reisen looking for signals of the alluded around while stepping in the free floor parts of rabbits. "Show yourself in this instant!"

After five full seconds without a response that wasn't the chuckles of the rabbits, she decided to try with a little more authority.

"**Now!**" was the roar of the long haired girl. It echoed around the room making the two rabbits in the fan ceiling fell from it.

…Still without answer. The blood in her veins was starting to boil.

The always calm and somewhat loose moon rabbit was starting to lose her temper. If princess Kaguya or worse… master Eirin discovered this mess, all responsibility was going to fall over her shoulders while the real culprit, the earth youkai rabbit, walks out of all scolding as always; and if that were to happen, then she would have to work more at the casino as punishment and she was sick of having to act like the main attraction of the waitress team…

"Oh, shut up Reisen!" the voice of said earth rabbit was heard at last in the room, but this time it carried a bratty accent on it… "Lemme' alone already."

Tracking the sound waves of the voice, the mature one let a sigh and got near the mini bar while asking "Where you drinking more than what you should again?"

"No!" cried the one behind it still with that weird accent. "I'm the Great and Powerful Tewi and I don't get drunk, you fool."

"Don't be so thick and accept it, you have a limit too… and you reached it." said the moon rabbit now leaning on the bar with a smile and closed eyes. "Did the hangover made you scare the gamblers from here?"

A pinkish blur came from behind the bar towards one of the craps tables and landed on it.

"I said no! Those amateurs got scared of my greatness and escaped of it" said Tewi pointing the ceiling with one hand, the other in her hips and eyes closed. "they now know who the boss here is."

"Have you been playing?" asked surprised Reisen still against the bar and said "You know we, the staff, can't play in the casino with the costumers."

Angry, the lucky rabbit was now pointing at the lunar rabbit accusingly and snarled "Who says so?"

"Master Eirin ordered it and the princess agreed with her" said casually Reisen while waving her hand and added "and what's with that accent? It sounds weird coming from you."

The child-like rabbit looked at her fingernails as an idea struck her drowsy brain.

"Then I quit." flatly said Tewi.

* * *

Reimu slowly placed three face-up cards in the center of the table. Those were a Two of Diamonds a Three of Hearts and a King of Spades.

"Hmmm… I'm cold tonight." said the old man taking a final sip of his beverage and folded his arms with his faced-down cards on the table and retreated, still with that unreadable face of his while walking out of there.

_One down, two left._

"I check." the girl in black mumbled more interested in looking at the three cards with a stern face as if they were about to come alive and bite her in the face if not paying attention.

The little bunny raised the bet tossing eight Lucky Coins on the pot as if they were nothing to the dismay of certain brunette.

"Little fucker playing like a maniac. I'm going to cook you in a stew…" whispered Reimu while breathing hard and looked at her not-so-big mount of chips with tears in her eyes and added "… after cutting your legs!"

"What's the matter, Miss Reimu? Having problems on keeping yourself with the game?" said in a mock the man adding his own eight chips; his cards just the way Reimu left them.

"At least I know with what I'm playing." said the poor girl with her heart on her throat and a sour face, then she added eight coins too only to see her female companion matching the bets with her coins.

Those were the times she remembered why she disliked so much almost all the boys in the village.

All were very proud of themselves but in reality they only where idiots with an ego of a Yukari and the courage of a little child lost in the woods at night in the middle of a storm while a vile night sparrow was watchi-rapidly, she shook her head and focused again in the game ignoring the sound of flashes around or the strange face Sanae was giving her.

With a groan she indicated she was fine. Obviously she made funny faces while thinking.

_Damn it!_

* * *

The long haired rabbit looked seriously at her friend and said "Excuse me? What did you said?"

"You should clean your ears cow-rabbit, 'cause you're a little deaf today" said Tewi grinning a toothy grin "what I said is that I quit."

"You cannot quit!"

"Yes I can and I did it~"

"The princess will not allow it."

"Who cares about what she says-"

"That's the sake speaking!"

"-she's so happy with the casino to care about what we do."

On a moment while arguing, Tewi had jumped from the table and Reisen had walked to the center of the room ignoring the oblivious rabbits. Now the two where in front of each other and were in a competition of sharp eye-to-eye looks.

"Careful with what you say, Inaba." said Reisen, one of the things that she learned in her training on the moon was to always have the mind and tongue under control. "Mouthing people like that just because of a tantrum is not a favorable excuse… even if you are drunk."

The child-like rabbit laughed at the comment and in a mocking voice said "Look who's speaking Miss Real-Power-of-Eientei!"

It hit like a brick. The moon rabbit blushed and immediately lost her words while looking to one side. Her chances of making Tewi apologise heavily dropped to almost none.

"Hehe, now you shut up, right? And I told you already. I'm. not. drunk." said the earth rabbit youkai and from inside her nightgown took a bottle of sake and took a drink of it and said "See? Not even a little."

After a pause, Reisen looked again at her friend and with a thin voice said "Are you doing this only because of that rule? You know we can always talk to them about it."

"Not anymore Udongein. Now that I think about it, Kaguya and Eirin have been a pain in the neck since the last months." Tewi grinned and hid her bottle in her nightgown again just as Reisens senses kicked on and giggled "I think I'm takng some vacations."

* * *

As Reimu folded the new card, a Four of Clubs (and started smiling like a baby) Sanae looked around the crowd. Worry was plausible in her young features as she whispered to herself "For the love of… where are **they**? They promised to stay close."

She tried to use her magic to at least feel them but when concentrating, something else decided to interrupt…

"Ehem, Kochiya…" hissed Reimu with a renovated spark of hope in her eyes "are you going to play or not?"

"Uh…ah…" mumbled the green eyed girl as if thinking something deeply until she cleared her throat, looked at the other players and said clearly in a rush "No, some issues appeared. I'm out."

And with that, Sanae took her remaining coins, stepped up from her place and hurried to open herself a way out of the massive sea of people around the still-in-gamming table.

_Two down, two left._

Reimu took the opportunity to peek in Sanae's cards and whispered "A Seven of Clubs and a Seven of Diamonds… uhuhu~"

The rabbit, still with the same expression as the one at the beginning, decided to check signaling it with a soft blow in the table with its paw.

"Wah, hah, hah... you should look and follow the example of your friend, Hakurei" taunted the man accommodating his glasses with a cocky grin. "Why don't you go now and save yourself from a more serious problem of extreme poverty? That would be wise."

"Just make your bet." said the unaffected girl with a smile, winking while responding "And stop being so chatty, your voice hurts my eardrums."

With an animalistic growl he checked too.

* * *

The mature rabbit was expecting something better like revenge or war, not only some "vacations". It was very obvious to guess her confusion and surprise thanks to her face.

"Uh… vacations you say?" mumbled Reisen.

"Of course!" said Tewi and folded her arms while nodding. "I am tired to death of working and I'm sure my friends here need a vacation too."

The chorus of agreements and excuses of obviously false illness and other things echoed in the room for six seconds. Enough time for Reisen to think about it.

True that since the princess ordered the construction of the casino they (she) had been working harder than any other Moon Festival or Moon Capital Exhibition ever, and after finish the project with the furniture included they (she) didn't have any chance of a break because the princess ordered to made propaganda to attract customers and then, after doing the path on the bamboo, hire people and widespread the casino they (she) started working in there as waiters (waitress) security and sometimes even the banker if needed…

Thinking of it, they all needed some vacations, with all that work it was a miracle they (she) still have energy. One or two weeks would do. Yes.

With a smile on her face she said "all right Tewi, you're right. Let me go and talk with master and the princess about the vacations."

"Cool! Whit this break I'm going to play against those idiots until I'm better than that Anderson-human." commented the earth rabbit, her anger long forgotten.

As Tewi was talking, Reisen was lost in her mind thinking "…Maybe relax at the mansion or even visit Reisen, lady Yorohime and Toyohime and invite them to the casino… great…"

"Tewi Inaba sounds boring… hey! You should all call me something like Capitan or else!" with that babbling it was obvious that said lucky rabbit youkai girl was drunk.

Quickly snapping of her daydream Reisen ran out of the room saying "Yes, yes Coach, whatever you say!"

Her next destination: the fourth floor.

"Does she know that when I said vacations I was meanning in **our** vacations without her, right?" said the child-like bunny girl to one of the rabbits in the floor while seeing the lunar rabbit running to the stairs and quickly adds "Coach… hmm... I like it!"

* * *

Inside, Reimu was crying happily and, with a serious mask outside, she checked too.

With a swift movement she revealed the last card, a Queen of Clubs and smiled while looking down at her hand.

"IT CAN'T BE!" yelled the man startling the crowd and making the other two players look at him. "NO!"

"What's wrong with you?" asked the brunet. "did you saw yourself in the mirror at last or what?"

"GRRR… I... I quit." he growled loudly and tossed back his cards, revealing to be a Two of Hearts and a Seven of Diamonds.

"Don't tell me you got drowned?" taunted the shrine maiden vilely. She wasn't even a little sorry for teasing the man after his demise.

Tossing his precious cup of sake, the man yelled while standing up "Shut your mouth!"

_Three gone, one left. _

Reimus smile widened ear-to-ear. Without that brat, her extreme good luck and not-so-bad hand she was about to win fifty chips… or more if that little rascal decided to continue playing.

Only a miracle would convert her win in a defeat.

* * *

Arriving as fast as she could to the fourth floor, Reisen stops her running in front of the black elegant heavy doors to catch her breath. While on it, she repeats her mental plan to remember it well and to detect possible flaws.

"All right" she breathes softly and proceeds to say "I open one of the doors without disturbing anyone. Walk to her and wait if she's busy. After she wins I ask her about her gaming today and when she finishes I mention her the vacations. Right, easy. That's easy. Even three days would be a blessing, yes."

It wasn't clear if the sweating in her forehead was for the run or for the nervousness the girl had. Whatever was the cause she used her left sleeve to clean it.

As she was about to grab the knob of the door she retracted her hand and thinks "And what if she refuses? Is she going to be mad at me? What if she didn't win or that her night wasn't so good?"

She slapped herself softly in the check and chuckled, then happily said "Of course not. It's my master from who I'm talking about. I'm sure she's having a wonderful night, I'm just being paranoid."

Again she tried to grab the knob but hesitated again.

"C'mon Reisen" she said grabbing the silver knob of the door with force. "you can do it!"

The door opened and the fresh air of the conditioned air enveloped her.

With a smile on her face and a new pack of courage (or adrenaline) in her veins she stepped in.

* * *

The rabbit looked very amused by the display the man did when getting out of the room and, after a light chuckle, it tossed sixteen coins more.

Still with that smile, the shrine maiden says "Ohoho, not backing off, I like it." and proceeded to add her last sixteen Lucky Coins; you almost could see sparks flying in from her eyes.

They locked sight for brief seconds after the little rabbit started to scratch its head with one of its back paws.

"Well well, little bunny, it's just the two of us then…" said Reimu revealing her still faced-down two cards: a Queen of Diamonds and a Queen of Spades.

"Gotcha! no way fluffy-tail can surpass this." she thought hearing more gasps of people around them. She grinned again and softly said "Would you be so kind showing your hand?"

As if wanting to hear the command, the little rabbit took its first card and showed it, making Reimu almost get choked with her own saliva for the surprise. It was a King of Clubs.

With her mouth fully open, she started thinking "How is it possible? … it wasn't playing maniac… it… it was…." she watches as her newly detected (and detested) rival shows its last card: a King of Diamonds.

"It was fooling it…." she whispers as the chorus of shrieks and flashes washed them both, and she sees how the hated animal took the pot of eighty two Lucky Coins.

* * *

"Aren't you going to reconsider it, master?" asked Reisen, pleading.

The answer was simple.

"No."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places in the story, Team Shanghai Alice is the owner of all.

The only thing that is mine is the Houraisan Love Love Bunny Casino.

* * *

_Hey there!_

_I know... poor Reimu almost won that game *sigh* hopeful she's not going to break havoc because of that… (^^;_

_As I promised here's the action I was talking about. If that wasn't in your mind then sorry, I may put gangsters but not now._

_Hold up your torches Poker players! I'm pretty sure I messed badly with the cards but I didn't knew anything about Texas Hold'em until not so long. Anyway… I updated fast I know, but inspiration was on me and I didn't wanted to let it go. Still, I have the schemes for the next chapter but I'm not sure when it'll be ready. My hopes are until next week._

_Oook it's raining… better finish this before a thunder does…_

_Hopeful you enjoyed this as much as I did._

_**Edit:** I really was right with the cards, heh. Well I think this is new change less confusing..._

_Reviews are very welcome._


	3. Chapter 2: Tapping Out the Night

The young male with glasses walked out of the crowded Poker section after looking back at the people there to give a final grunt. His frustration and anger for the recent humiliation could be felt around him, like a cloud enveloping him.

"My word… that wasn't supposed to happen." he muttered slowly under his breath looking around as if searching for something. There was a different accent in his voice, though.

He kept walking around almost ignoring the other tables and players, only giving a brief look.

With his hands on his pants pockets, he touched his remaining Lucky Coins. "A-Thirty three." he thought after counting them.

"Stupid Hakurei." he growls angry while taking his hands out of his pockets. "Nobody, I mean NOBODY makes a fool of me **two** **times** without consequences!"

* * *

Now following signals that lead to the stairs he sighs a little tired while thinking "Now, now… where, or rather _who_ is she?"

After swiftly dodging a mob of rampaging scared-to-death players that came from nowhere and went to the opposite stairs, he reached the stairs to the third floor and climbed in completely silence.

In the new floor, the one specialized in the pool, bingo and roulette games; he started walking now more casually but still looking at his surroundings. If he was really looking for something, his search didn't seem to be going good.

Anyway, he didn't seem to be annoyed or something because of that, in fact now he was smiling…

"Maybe cook her closest friend and serve her in soup… hmm… very used, so no." he thought. Apparently his search was not important to him anymore, more likely that after arriving at the current floor, his mind was wandering in different ways to take revenge over the red and white. Every idea discarded after it was created.

Some of them where to make sure the priest had a very bad time for weeks or to use the witch's body and cause a racket in the shrine that would lead to a big enmity between the two, to even more dark ones like attack her while sleeping on full moon or destroy the shrine -If she was inside, better. Thankful all of those were discarded too.

Walking excitedly without noticing he was now in one of the hallways of the floor, he started whispering to himself his plans. "… or give her leafy mon-**Hack**!"

… Until he came across somebody.

The two crashed and the young man was thrown to the floor. Miraculously his round glasses didn't move an inch.

"Oh my, are you alright sir?" said a very sweet voice. Surprisingly, it was a blonde woman in a horrible pink frilly with flower patterns kimono with who he crashed.

"Ghu?... ah, yesh, yesh. I'm… fine." he stood up quickly while caressing his left cheek, his sudden accent gone. "I'm sorry uh… ma'am. I didn't saw you."

He was a little shocked that the woman didn't even flinch with the collision or registered signs of pain but he quickly dismissed it. After all, he remembered he got something to do more important that to start a chitty-chat with that female about her apparent painless.

"I shall keep moving." He said. Just when he was about to walk off again past the woman, she said something that got his attention right away.

"And here I thought you were looking for me…" even if he couldn't see it, she wore a toothy grin.

"And how do you know I wasn't, uh?" he responded with a grin of his while accommodating his glasses with one hand. His weird accent back.

After the girl stood beside him, she giggled mischievously and spoke again. There was no cloying in her voice this time. "Well, your stupid face told me you weren't paying attention."

He "Hmph" her and, ignoring the insult, asked. "How did you guessed it was dearie me?"

"Because I'm the master of disguises. No one can fool me." She chirped. When noticing the 'I don't believe you' look her partner gave her she sighed and pointed her eyes. "Your glasses, genius."

This time he laughs and walks. After gaining three feet of distance he turns back to the still unmoving woman and said "Shall we go now? I'm fed up of this place… or you still want to wander in here?"

Two seconds in which the girl thought she lazily finally answered. "Nah."

They now walked silently to the end of the hallway, to the balcony.

You may be asking why there's a balcony in a casino surrounded of a sea of bamboo with nothing else to see but said plants and the moon.

Answer: Not every gambler in the casino is human. As I have said, there are rabbits, weird humans, youkai and even ghost, and they prefer to go by flying when finished in the casino. There is one located in the back of each floor and are big enough to hold twelve souls without problems.

Maybe there weren't lots of them at the first hours of the night, but in later hours, when there were no more humans arround, the casino was full of them.

They opened the crystal sliding doors and stepped out of the casino while closing them. Now they were without much light and in the cold of the night, only the light surpassing the glass-doors and lonely lamps that were in the tables were the source of light there.

* * *

"So… you lost." said a girl voice flatly.

"Ghu-uh…" a guttural grunt was her answer.

In the well illuminated balcony on the second floor two peculiar persons were in some of the sofas.

One of them was a girl with dirt blonde hair and yellow eyes, a braid in one side of her hair with a purple ribbon and in her head rested a big witch black hat with a purple bow on it. Her name, Marisa Kirisame.

She wore a very different outfit which consisted in a long black sleeveless Chinese-style dress with the upper part in white and a yellow dragon imprint on it since the legs until the hips. There was a slit that showed part of her left leg through it. In her arms she wore a pair of black back-hand triangular gloves that ended on the girl's ring and middle finger, maintaining it in place with rings; she had red bracelets on her wrists. Finalizing the costume were a pair of black and red heels.

The other was the decaying figure of Reimu Hakurei still with her old but fresh and pretty modified miko outfit. She was in the opposite sofa of her blonde friend and her face looked drained and in the verge of tears.

She was lying in said sofa. Not caring if she was seen like an unwomanly-like girl by the other gamblers in the balcony.

Taking a little glass with sake from the small table that separate the two of them, the blonde said in a humored way. "Don't tell me. Now you're tapped out, ze."

"I almost had it. Almost!" whined Reimu with her head rested on the comfy sofa while punching it. Her voice was a mix of a lament and a hiss. "I know that… that _thing_ was cheating. How is it possible that in the last game with the highest wagers it magically had the higher hand?! That's not a coincidence!"

Emptying her cup with one slurp easily Marisa threw the container behind her. Ignoring the sound of glass breaking and with a smug smile she mocked her friend's luck and said "That's what you get from playing like a brain-less high roller reddie, hahahaha."

The miko looked up to her "dear" friend and, after suppressing a not-so-little desire to throw a yin-yang orb at her face, said "Gehe… since when you became a George Marisa?"

"I'm not a George, but damn it Reimu! You dropped your last 4500 yen already." said the Kirisame girl shaking her head, resisting the huge temptation to laugh again. "And in one night. Seriously?"

"Shut up." Reimu said. She was starting to get angry by the yellow eyed girl's commentaries. "It's not like you had had a wonderful night …" she mumbled with one check resting in the sofa looking to other side. You could almost see the dark purple aura around her.

"I wouldn't say that, you see..." chirped Marisa taking off her witchy hat and took out a small bag. The sound of metal against metal raised the interest of the brown haired. "Actually, I think I cracked my nut."

Opening the full bag, the blonde left it in the table so she and her now sitting friend could see.

* * *

"So, how was your night?" she asked while glancing around. There was no one in the big balcony beside them. _Good_.

A growl was her response.

Their figures were now almost covered in the dark thanks to the dime light.

"That bad, uh?" she said getting near the end of the balcony.

Following his friend he spat angrily "That Hakurei will pay. I swear it! I will enact my revenge."

"You aren't the only one to say that, you know? And not only her, but the other two too!" she chuckled looking at her friend waving her free hand. "Even I have some business with them after the Soaring Vault fiasco."

They now where at the darkest part in the balcony and were only seen as fuzzy silhouettes.

"Besides, why so angry? It's not like she is a fox or something." said one.

"Don't remind me about those walking carpets!" answer darkly the other. "I am sure I could smell one here… and that disrespectful witch too!"

Funny thing is that the two voices now sounded feminine…

One of the silhouettes grew six strange arrow-shaped things from its back, three facing up and other three facing down and the thing in her hand got thinner and longer with a pointy side. It was like a trident.

The other silhouette grew a big tail and chest with two things on the head.

"*sigh*… Things were easier in Sado…" lamented the shadowy figure with tail while taking flight.

"Still living in the past, friend?" the winged figure said as it took flight following the other one.

And so, two indefinite objects flew pass the full moon, leaving behind the still lively but now not-so-crowded bamboo building.

* * *

"You got to be kidding." said the brunet.

The insides of the bag were full of Lucky Coins. Reimu stared at them and then to Marisa only to look again the bag and repeated the sequence other two times.

Closing the bag and hiding it on her hat again; the witch stood up, stretched her arms up, gave her friend one of her infamous cocky grins and said "What can I say? I'm the boss."

"Are you sure you didn't "borrowed" them?"

"As sure as you're just jealous, ze."

The Hakurei maiden stood up too (lazily of course) and went to the edge of the balcony and said in a mock "Then what? Did you cheated too or what?"

"C'mon Reimu." said Marisa following her friend. "Just accept it. I'm very good at gambling and today wasn't your day."

"You win a pair of games and now you act like an egotistic more than always." says Reimu half humored half angry. Looks at her friend again and ask "Ne …from where did you get that silly attire anyway?"

"Alice, ze."

"I'm tired." whined the miko resting her head in the fence at the edge of the balcony. Successfully changing the subject.

"Wanna' call it a night, then?" asked Marisa. "I don't think want to play with the new gamblers."

She nodded and flied a hopped on the air and teased her friend. "My, my. Losing your magic touch already?"

Kirisame answered whit a snarl while pointing at the crystal doors offended. "Wha-? Of course not! It's just that they're not easily fooled."

"Aha! I **was** right, you cheated!"

"Gehehe." laughed the accused girl with a mischievous smile while snapping her fingers so she could summon a broom in front to her. She climbed on it and flied next to the miko.

It was an awkward view of a girl in a very stylized costume climbing on a simple broom between her legs like some kind of old-fashioned witch.

Ignoring the angry look on her friend's face the two started their way back to the shrine.

Some minutes after they leaved the casino, as they were passing over the final bamboo of the forest, Marisa yawned and remembered something...

"And it's not silly. It's bad ass."

The sudden statement confused the miko. "What?"

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Aww man… that's not how I expected it to end…" she sighs deeply as she lifts the wet mop and squeezes the excess of grayish water. After that, she resumed mopping the marble floor.

The last round of gamblers the casino hosted where long gone.

The casino was closed already; the only living things in there were a little group of cleaners. It was almost dawn, the moon was already setting on the horizon and the sky outside the building was getting a lightly blue color.

Even the Craps Corner was empty saving for herself, her cleaning tools and the furniture of the room.

"And she refused at the end…" sighs the girl as she continues mopping around the tables. "Even after following my plan."

Reisen was sad and tired. Sad because her futile attempt on getting some free-days and tired because the lack of sleep and overwork.

After a soft quick growl she reached the bar of the mini bar and continued mopping. "I should have known it was going to end like that. Then why in blazes I went to talk to her anyway?"

_Ku-Klanng._

"Uh…?" she exclaimed as she moved her sight down. While moping behind the bar she kicked a bottle of sake by accident.

"Oh yes… _Tewi_." she thought somewhat bitterly looking at that side of the bar. All those emptied bottles scattered around the floor reminded her of the encounter with said rabbit and her annoying stubbornness earlier that night.

Next to sadness and tiredness, the Moon Rabbit was somewhat angry too. Not only she got embarrassed in front of the Whales gambling with her master and she now had to clean half of the casino on her own, but her fellow companion –and personal torturer, got what she wanted without try too much.

"And to think she just 'asked' for those vacations so casually…" the red-eyed girl said.

While picking the bottles and putting them on the bar she remembered how shortly after her master's final statement, the doors of the room hastily opened to reveal the intoxicated earth rabbit (along with some bunnies) enter the room, stumbled her way towards her master and bluntly said she was now to be referred as "The All Mighty Coach" and that she and half of the rabbits were going to take a break and how her master just bargain the days and finally accepted **all** the drunk rabbit's demands.

After finish her job picking the bottles, she took them all and went to dispose of them.

* * *

As she walked to the stairs of the almost deserted casino (aside one rabbit or two playing with the Lucky Coins, doing a mess with the liquid soap or just sleeping) she saw the state in which it ended. There were tables turned, cards scattered around, broken pots and shattered glass.

"At least humans are cleaner." The bunny girl mumbled angrily. "True they are crazy, somewhat egotistical and scandalous but at least have respect for the property of others…"

Reaching the stairs to the first floor, Reisen had to make her way around several small piles of junk. Those only mean one thing to the bunny girl: more things to be clean.

"I still don't know why the Princess decided to create the Yonaka Hour… it's only more work than gain."

* * *

Now next to one dumpster in one of the sides of the casino she looked around.

"At least there's not after party this time. Jeez, I really hate those here." the ex-Moon Soldier said relieved when only slightly bluish bamboo sea covered her vision. Thankful this time the gamblers of the Yonaka Hour –apparently, really abandoned the woods for good without too much ruckus than other times.

Decided to take a little break in the calmness the outdoors offered her, the mature rabbit-girl recalled the events of that night while closing her eyes.

After a minute or so she inhaled deeply, opened her red eyes and walked to the next entrance of the casino next the dumpster. While walking she snapped her fingers as though she remembered something and took something from one of the pockets of her jacket. It was a little bottle with pills.

She took a blue-white pill and other red-yellow colored and swallowed both swiftly with only one gulp.

Since the first week of really hard work on the casino, her master developed some new drugs. One was a stimulant that worked on the hypothalamus… or something to get practically insomnia lasting ten or fourteen hours after it's ingested, next was a neutralizer of the first one (and luckily its secondary effects) that worked one hour after ingest and finally, some relaxing pills to (try) induce sleep that started working two hours after ingest.

Every worker on the casino was given a little bottle with a quantity of the three drugs and where told which one was which with their respective warnings.

Now that she swallowed the neutralizer and relaxer, Reisen hurried to finish her job to go back to Eientei and catch some hours of sleep. She only had three hours or so to finish.

As she was heading to the Scraps Corner for her mop and bucket, she said "Maybe, just maybe this won't be so bad, and after Te-…uh, Couch returns from her vacations I can finally take mine."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places in the story, Team Shanghai Alice is the owner of all. The outfit Marisa was wearing was based on a picture on Danbooru.

The only thing that is mine is the Houraisan Love Love Bunny Casino.

* * *

_Uh... hello again._

_That Marisa sure is looking good, uh? Showing off like that, hahaha. I wonder… how much did she had to do to make Alice gave her that outfit? Maybe Reimu should get one too._

_And Reisen… shesh… more likely bad lucky Reisen… ._._

_Gosh I know, I know!_

_I said I was going to update last week but _somebody _had other plans… you see, the reason I couldn't post faster and earlier was because I'm on Cancun right now. Thanks to today's rain from the tropical storm I was able to stick on the computer "all day" and really work on this._

_Uh, anyway… I hope I can finish the next chapter faster._

_Thanks for reading this far and hopeful you enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter 3: As Long as the Job is Done

Reisen got up from her futon and, after she put her usual clothes, get out of her room. Luckily the neutralizer pill did all its work this time and a big drowsiness was the only effect evident it seemed. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

While walking in the corridors of the mansion she noticed lots of rabbits scattered around lazily but decided to ignore them. Maybe they were the cleaners of last night, or the associates of the earth rabbit youkai…

Either way, she continued walking. After all it was already noon and she still had work to do before dusk.

Covering a yawn she reached the sliding doors of the kitchen but stopped herself from open them when she heard voices from there. Listening closely she identified them to be the princess and her master. She was about to enter but her curiosity got the best of her. "Maybe they are talking about the vacations." she thought very optimistically.

On the other side of the doors, Kaguya was in one of the sides of the kotatsu and had a small cup of smoking tea. After blow it a little she took a sip of it.

"An open Pool tournament you say?" said another more mature voice in front.

"Indeed" said happily the black haired girl hiding her mouth with one of her long sleeves. "It will be fun, I bet."

"Yeah, and we can get more money from It" the woman added. "While I have _my_ fun."

She was Eirin Yagokoro, the pharmacist of Eientei and one of the most intelligent persons you would ever meet with the ability to create any medicine possible such as the Hourai Elixir. She seems to be a little older and mature than the princess herself. She has dark grey eyes, long silver hair in one brand that reached her hips and was dressed in her usual long dual-colored blue and red dress and nurse cap with its constellations patterns and a white tie on the hips, brown shoes and white socks.

"Ah, ah, ah." said the lunar princess empathizing with one finger. "I think it's best if you don't enter."

"Hmm? Why is it?" the pharmacist said curious and a little offended as she served her own warm cup.

Noticing her friend's discomfort, the elegant girl explained "It's not that you would lose or something. Quite the contrary if I may say. But we need _more_ people in this tournament, and if they know you're in it, well…"

"Oh, I see." said now calmly Eirin taking a sip of her tea. "Then this tournament will be for amateurs only."

"You even said so." giggled Kaguya. "Sometimes the fool spends more than a Whale."

* * *

"Hmm, that's new." thinks the red eyed girl getting near the door.

Maybe they weren't talking about the vacations but it was still worth to listen and she didn't dare to interrupt them.

It wasn't that tournaments were new in the casino or something, but they always were for the professionals and Whales. Those were done exclusively on the VIP zone and always leaved a big juicy thirty five percent of the final bets for the casino even if Eirin wasn't competing.

There was no reason to do an only-rookie one. Reisen couldn't think for a proper reason they would do it. The only she could think was that maybe the princess wanted to see more competitors than big wallets for once.

And the fact that her master wasn't going to compete (or any other shark) was surely going to attract lots people…

Maybe she… "No Reisen. Remember. We cannot play with the gamblers." she mumbled, reminding herself.

Dismissing her quick desire she rapidly centered her attention to the still unfolded conversation.

* * *

The two shared a smile. Even if Kaguya was a lunar princess, the two of them were intimate friends. Eirin almost always acting like a counselor... and babysister when needed.

Looking at her so happy princess, her friend says humorously "My, isn't this caprice of yours getting on your head a little too much? Even when telling your old tales you didn't seem so lively."

"You know what they say: Life is comprehended looking at the past, but it has to be lived looking at the present. Besides, you don't seem too displeased from it either." teased back the younger-looking girl.

Eirin laughed at the weird statement of the black haired immortal and drinks from her tea again. "All right. No sharks in this competition. I got it, but, are we going to send a representative of the house?"

The princess giggled again and, after taking another sip from her cup, says "Why not?" after a pause she chirped "We just need somebody in who we can really trust."

That peek her interest so much her two rabbit ears twitched a little.

"Representative? Trust? Could that be…" she whispered with a sudden spark on her eyes.

Since the beginning of the casino thing there was no rule of "no gambling in the casino with the costumers" to the workers. Reisen never had a problem with it; after all she didn't had great interest in gambling in real with others, but that changed a week after her owners created the rule. Just when she felt the small thorn of curiosity of do it.

Maybe they would make an exception of it. Maybe they would choose her!

The thought made her feel warm inside and smiled. "I… I'll do my best!"

* * *

"Even if we trust in that person, it doesn't mean he or she will be good enough to win." said concerned the silver haired.

"Ara, always thinking in the big comp, aren't we Eirin?" Kaguya asked. Obviously still teasing her friend.

To be the so-called "brain of the moon" her friend was a very competitive person in lots of things (mostly thanks to her perfectionistic nature). And that same competitiveness was a weak spot as well if used correctly. Gambling was one of these.

"Only. I just play to win, princess." Answered the more mature girl suddenly deadly serious. "Besides with that restriction of yours I can't do more than just watch, it's reasonable why I'm worried."

"Uhuhu~, well yes, that's the most you can do on the competition." sings the elegant girl with a mischievous tone. "But what I said was that you or other sharks cannot influent on it _directly_."

Quickly understanding what her friend tries to imply the mature one says "Is that so? Then I know what to do…"

"I know you do."

With that, the dual colored dressed female, stands up without finishing her tea and leaves the room as Kaguya continues drinking from her cup.

* * *

The sound of steps getting near to the door got her on edge for a second. It wouldn't be good if she was caught spying on them after all.

"Oh no…" she whispers and quickly steps back a little just in time the sliding door is pushed aside.

"Oh, Udonge." says calmly Eirin looking at her nervous pupil. "I thought you would sleep a little more so I asked the rabbits to prepare the food. Either way, there are bamboo shoots."

The alluded thanked mentally the lunar God for her luck.

Dismissing her nervousness, the bunny girl looked at her master and then the still open door. Her tummy sounded a little. "Thanks. Is there something I can do for you before?"

The silver haired touched her mouth with one finger and said "Hmm… no, I don't think so."

The red eyed girl feels a little discouraged and proceeds to walk pass her master. "Uh, all right." while walking she thought "Maybe later she will tell me."

"No, wait." calls her master. Reisen suppressed a smile.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something." said seriously her master.

"What is it?" the bunny girl asked a little excited.

Eirin smiled and said "Would you be so kind to call Couch? I have something important to tell her."

"Ah…" that wasn't what Reisen hoped. "Y-yes. Of… of course."

At the moment the eyes of the rabbit turned in two big white orbs making her look silly.

"Good. I think she's around the forest." she turned back and started walking. "I'll be on the clinic."

As her master disappeared from view, the bunny girl entered the kitchen while closing the door behind her.

Like a mechanical thing she passed the kotatsu and went directly to the cupboard and took a cup and a plate deep in thought.

"Maybe she wants to discuss something with her. Probably about the vacation thing." she says softly. Trying to cheer herself up.

"My, my. Inaba, you're up. How was your sleep?" suddenly says the black haired still sitting on the table with an empty cup in front. There was a mischievous smile still pasted on her face.

"Ah, princess. It was good, thanks." the lunar rabbit said. She got a little surprised she didn't felt her presence at all. Maybe she was thinking a little too much? Either way Kaguya didn't seem angry or something so she proceeded to serve another plate in front of the immortal.

"Wonderful." the princess said with a sweeter smile. Reisen proceeded to fill her owner's cup with the small porcelain kettle on the table and then she filled her own. "I was talking with Eirin about this little thing and I think is time to suspend the silly rule about no gambling for the workers."

Knowing the reason but confused on why she was telling her, the red eyed then served herself and her owner a bowl filled with warm rice soup with bamboo shoots and the respective chopsticks. She decided to act "U-uh. Why?"

"Well… I do believe you all have the right to enjoy the competitiveness the casino has to offer along the costumers even if only this time…" Kaguya said covering her mouth with her sleeve as though in deep thought. "And the little hassle the Inaba-Couch caused was because she couldn't gamble as she liked."

"At least she still calls her 'Inaba'…" thinks Reisen and, after separating her two chopsticks, says sheepishly "If you say it like that I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." giggles the black haired as she closed her eyes not looking at her already eating pet. Her face suddenly retracted the serene realness she inherited and in a soft tone added "I'm not as lightheaded as you all may think."

The moon rabbit was so concentrated in the bowl in front of her because of the hunger that she couldn't hear the last part well. "Excuse me princess *gulp*? What did you say again?"

"I said that you shouldn't eat like that." chirped Kaguya. The solemn expression her face retained a while ago was long lost and changed to a funny childish one. "You're making a mess around yourself."

Udonge didn't know if her princess was saying the truth or just mocking her. After she saw the table she noticed the grains of rice scattered around the table. "Extreme need of substance. Another side effect." she quickly thought; still she wasn't completely sure that that was what the immortal truly said first but played along. It's not that the princess would tell her if she asked directly anyway and she had a point either way. She was being noisy eating like that.

"*gulp* Aren't you going to eat, princess?" asked the bunny girl after a more controlled swallow of a mouthful of rice noticing the untouched bowl with its chopsticks just as she left them.

The elegant girl dismissed the offer waving her right covered hand. "I already did."

"Now if you excuse me Inaba, I have some manga to read…" with that she stood up and exited the room.

* * *

**Later. Bamboo Forest of the Lost.**

"Au, au… why do I have to look for her?" lamented Reisen walking around the bamboo forest with laziness suppressing a yawn. Just after she finished her second bowl of rice and bamboo slices, she got out of Eientei. "Wouldn't it have been better sending a rabbit for her… or something?"

Thanks to the deepness of the sea of bamboo, the sunrays were dimed making it look as if it was early in the morning even if it was in reality noon. Either way, the little light was enough to see around so it wasn't too much of a bother to the ones that knew the forest well.

"High exhaustion. I don't like this." says tiredly to no one in particular. Looks like the neutralizer pill wasn't one hundred percent accurate this time…"At least it's not involuntary rapid body convulsions this time…" mumbled.

As she walked in the forest, she noticed the lame traps around. Not even bothering to deactivate them, she just walked pass them. "Fairies. Always trying in the wrong place." she thought.

Fairies weren't allowed in the casino. It wasn't that Kaguya hated them or something but after a 'little' incident with noodles and a trio of them in the lottery one night… let's just say that it was clear gambling wasn't good for those creatures.

Anyway, after the sign prohibiting their entry appeared the next night, the fairies decided to take revenge on the costumers setting pranks all around the forest. Of course those were bushleague works and they were always located far away the path the humans took… and youkai usually fly their way home.

"Let's be realist. Master Eirin is going to send her whether I like it or not. After all she's better at it." sighed defeated the girl.

"I wonder how much I have to walk until I find her…" she though looking at the small patches of sky until she realized something. "…thinking about it I haven't seen any pi-_YIIIII_!" while walking, she felt the ground under her feet give and she fell on her quarters hard.

"Ite…" the bunny girl groaned while she stood up and gently rubbed her backside. "Wa-? Oh." Quickly looking around the place she fell, she noticed that her surroundings were dirt. That only mean something.

It was a hole. _Her_ hole.

"Well, at least I'm near." she said tiredly as she climbed up the hole.

Now out of the offending pit, Reisen noticed other hidden ones around her thanks to the almost unseen changes in the color and texture of the earth. Those were really some of her handworks.

"What do you want?" sounded from behind her.

The sudden noise startled the red eyed girl for a second making her eyes go completely blank and do a small jump and kick the air in front of herself as an awkward reflex while rapidly yelling "Tatsumak-senpu-kyen!"

Regaining her composure quickly, the mature bunny girl looked around and saw nothing, then behind her and squeaked with her hands like fist while her face turned in a shadow of deep red out of complete embarrass. "Ah…! T-Couch! Don't-!"

"Pff gahahahaha! You should see your face!" replied Couch sited down and laughing at her friend's display. "…or that kick. That was hilarious!"

Then she did a clumsy attempt of the kick still in the floor. "Tasumaykempouken…!"… and she just ended with her back on the dirt and her limbs fully open chuckling without stop.

Udonge just sighed. It was just who she wanted to see after all. The child-like earth rabbit youkai with her newfound friend on hand, a half-empty bottle of sake. It was safe to say that she presumably was still drunk as an oni…

"Jeez, stop it. It's starting to annoy me."

"Do not care so nop," chirped happily Couch as she got up. "Anyway, Yer looking for an early flower view spot or did you missed me already? Nehehehe, Rei-tan, it has only been less than a day… and from where you learned that cool kick of yours?"

"Better finish this fast. I miss my futon…" thought the long haired girl for a moment. "That's not it. I'm only here because master Eirin wants to talk with you." she calmly said now with her arms crossed, careful not to sound jealous. "And for your last question: it's none of your business."

"Gehe, tell her she can wait." answered the intoxicated girl waving off her hand with a smug smile.

The lunar rabbit looked strangely at Couch, she then shrugged the comment and stated "She may require of your services."

"Huh?"

Now that she got her attention, the long haired explained "They're doing an open pool tournament without sharks and they want to send a person who plays for the casino. And that person may be you."

"Hmm! but I'm as good as Eiriiiin!" Resien only rolled her eyes at the drunken rabbit's angry tantrum. "Why me?! Are they threating me?!"

"I don't think so… maybe… uh…" thinking fast in a good reason, the mature but abused rabbit opted for the more credible one her mind could come with now. "I think because you're still not so known around so the rule doesn't apply on you."

"Is that true?" asked the childish youkai with her angrier long gone.

Reisen nodded silently with her eyes closed and a small but cute smile as a drop of sweat rolled from the back of her head while thinking "God, sure she's a little bipolar when drunk, isn't she?"

"What are we waiting for? A weird scrap-metal monkey dancing? Let's go!" and with that said, Couch half hopped half ran to the direction of the eternal mansion.

"A…are? Whatever you say…" said confused the lunar rabbit as she began to follow the semi-crazed earth rabbit.

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine.**

Reimu was looking at her donation box.

Sure she knew it would be empty, but it doesn't kill take a look, does it?

"…as expected." she said checking the wood box and sighed returning to the shrine.

Broke. She was officially completely broke thanks to last night, and the always absent donation got things worse.

"You should have thought twice before betting all of your money." said a drunken childish voice to her right.

"Shut up Suika," said annoyed the shrine maiden. "I'm not in the mood for another lecture."

The alluded (who was leaning comfortably on the veranda of the shrine) was what appeared to be a child with brown eyes, long orange hair tied with a chain with a blue cube hanging from it and a red ribbon. Suika Ibuki, one of the Four Devas of the Mountains who has a pair of brown horns with a purple ribbon attached to one. Dresses a simple tattered white blouse and a purple skirt. Has chains on both wrist that had a red pyramid and a yellow sphere hanging from them; uses a black belt on her waist and finally, has a small-sized blue ground with red stamps on it.

"Oi, oi. Just sayin' the truth." said defensively the small oni waving one arm.

"Save it."

"All right then," sighed the ginger haired youkai as she took a sip from her ground. "Oh… before I go, Marisa left something before she left last night. Luckily I was still alive and kicking back then…"

"Hmm?" That zapped the Hakurei's attention. "A thing…? Where is it?"

"Here," said the oni as she handed a small bag at the miko; then she got up and stretched her limbs.

Reimu measured the not-so-heavy item in her hands with curiosity. It was a very peculiar action coming from the witch, so Marisa might have a good reason to leave that. "But why she gave it to Suika?" she thought.

Whatever it was, the miko hoped it would be a donation…

Suddenly, something ringed in the head of the black haired and bluntly asked "You said something of leaving. Where are you going?"

"Heaven!" replied happily Suika throwing her arms up as a dramatization act.

* * *

**Eirin's Clinic.**

Now that she finished with her last patient, she could start relaxing until Udonge's comeback. It had hardly passed ten minutes since she opened the clinic and she got her first two patients. Luckily the first one was an easy case, and the second, well… messy would be a good description of its problem…

She looked at the small pool of blood near the patients' chair and sighed. She would ask her apprentice to deal with it latter, now it was time to rest.

"Are humans really that stupid…?" thought Eirin not bothering to look at the 'souvenirs' her patient left her.

As she went for her cards deck in her desk, the sliding doors of her clinic were opened again.

"Eiriii~n!" echoed from the other room.

With a sigh she went out of her office.

As she opened the sliding doors, she was greeted with a grinning Couch and a panting Reisen.

"Oh, it's you two," said the lunarian gazing at the rabbits and crossing her arms. "Thank you Udonge."

"No problem, master." replied the red eyed girl with a bow.

"Yo, Eirin!" chirped happily Couch as she stepped nearer Eirin. "What ya' need me for?"

It was amazing that even in the intoxicated state in which she was now, the earth rabbit could plan or do things fairy well, like remember the way from the forest to Eientei without a mistake and avoiding traps, or walk without reeling that much or even put an act about not knowing why she was called here. Maybe because she's not all that gone into the alcohol as one would first think? But even more surprising was how her bottle of sake was still half-full since yesterday's night…

"Be more respectful, will you?" Udonge muttered to her companion slightly poking her arm.

"Geez…" replied Couch as she smacked the offending hand away.

"Honestly-"

"If you're done playing I would rather continue." said coldly the pharmacist interrupting the small display of the two youkai. "I call you here becaus-"

"Excuse me, Yagokoro-sensei," suddenly said a blonde girl as she closed the sliding doors behind herself, successfully interrupting Eirin's speech. "I'm here to purchase some more Kochoumugan."

The room stood in silence for some seconds, the gazes of the rabbits and lunarian where on the newcomer. The lunar rabbit had a face of confusion, the other rabbit one of slightly surprise and the other one of deep thought.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did I interrupt something? If so, pardon my intrusion." she said while bowing in a polite manner as an apology. A small doll floating next to her did the same as well.

This girl was Alice Margatroid. A Magician and one of the few residents the Forest of Magic had. She has short blonde hair reaching her shoulders adorned with a red bow and has orange eyes. Wears a light blue sleeveless dress and a white capelet, a pink string was used as a belt while other was used as a tie. She also wore brown boots and she was carrying her always-present locked black book. Her doll, Shanghai, had blonde hair too and wore a black dress with a white apron.

"… Perfect!" exclaimed Eirin breaking the silence with a grin on her face clapping her hands together.

"Uh?"

"Hm?" Alice straightened and looked at the lunarian quizzically.

Couch grumbled something around the lines of "Ghu?"

Looking at the lucky rabbit and then at her patient a little more intentionally, an idea was formed in Eirin's brain. "I bet you can do it too." she said when her mental scheme was finished looking straight to the confused puppeteer's eyes. "Even better if I'm correct."

"E-excuse me?"

"Miss Margatroid, would you mind coming with me to the next room. I need to talk to you in privacy."

Thinking about it briefly, the newcomer saw something in the pharmacist eyes and replied "As you wish."

Still with the same smile on her face, Eirin opened the door of her office and waited for the youkai magician to enter.

"…What?" said Reisen surprised as well from her master's change of behavior not caring about her spacing out torturer. Now that she thought about it all her trip then was a waste of time at the end! Still tired for the pills, that annoyed her a little.

The silver haired shoot a final glance to her stunned apprentice and closed the office's door while saying "If you excuse us, Udonge, Couch."

"…Uh," mumbled the well endowed rabbit as she watched the door for a second.

"Man, of all times to come… right carrot head?" suddenly said Couch looking back at Reisen with an idiotic smile. It was obvious that while she could still do some things, she could miss others like not fully understand what happened. Blame the alcohol.

A small pulsating vein appeared in the lunar rabbit's forehead. "She asked for it," she thought and with an emotionless voice she said "You still don't get it, right?"

"Are?"

Still with that cold voice and with a hard gaze she said "Just forget about being the representing of the casino."

Looking at the drunken rabbit's face as she grasped the situation, Reisen quickly covered her ears wisely and started to count.

_3… 2… 1…_

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine.**

Reimu went inside her shrine just as Suika left.

She was humming to herself while serving tea. After she finished, she took her cup and went to the veranda of the shrine to enjoy the peacefulness of the day. Now that the oni went to her little trip, there was nothing that would interfere with Reimu's peaceful afternoon. Not even the Fairies living on her tree, that bored Celestial or Yukari could ruin it. They just couldn't.

After sitting down and taking a sip from her drink, the brunette took the still unfolded bag from her sleeve and looked at it deep in though.

"Knowing Marisa, there is probably mushrooms inside… or a blob-like experimental monster that would eat me or something." she said and untied the red tie that secured the bag nonchalantly.

Throwing the string aside, she peeked inside the bag and her eyed widened leaving her with a completely blank stare.

…

_Wait._

_Wait!_

At first she just looked and looked. After some seconds of doing nothing aside of looking, she placed her hand inside the bag to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she heard the sound of _'clarck'_ made when the things inside the present clashed with each other she smiled widely. It wasn't an illusion after all.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" yelled the overexcited miko at the top of her lungs lighting her hands up with the small bag in one of them.

Some birds flied from the nearby trees startled by the sudden noise but Reimu didn't pay them attention. She had something more in mind after all…

"I'm _rich_ b****es!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places in the story, Team Shanghai Alice is the owner of all. The only thing that is mine is the Houraisan Love Love Bunny Casino.

* * *

_Hello there~!_

_It's been quite the while, right? Still I would have like to end this sooner but __with school eating my days again and my newfound procrastination it took longer for me end this chapter. Well, better now than never._

_Maybe there's no action in this or the last chapter, but they were necessary so I could put some things in order. Next chapter will contain more gambling, I swear._

_Hell, I'm having a hard time trying to add some of the Touhou cast in the story nicely as well *cough*Embodimentofscarletdevilormy ouren*cough*..._

_Anyway, thanks Captain Vulcan! Even if you don't believe it, you helped me to come up with some new ideas for this story. :D_

_I would appreciate good criticism._

_Well... see ya'!_


End file.
